Hold On
by CastleFan1012
Summary: A sexy one-shot dedicated to @Castle3145 Jen . Hope u guys like it! :


Hello everyone! Since I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, I decided to write another smutty one-shot so you guys wouldn't get mad at me. Sorry for the long updates. I've been busy, and have been trying to write alot. I will be updating some of my stories very soon. Castle and Beckett have been together for 6 months in this story and are living together. This story is rated M for sexual content, sexual inuendos, and brief language. If you don't like sex and smutty stories, then you should probably close this. Hope you like this and like always, please review!

Hold On

Kate lit the candles she put on their nightstands, and put the lighter on her nightstand. She grabbed the strawberry lotion from in her nightstand drawer and rubbed some on her arms and legs. She put it back on her nightstand before turning on the radio on the dresser, and put her Frank Sinatra cd in it. She pressed play before shutting off the lights and laying on the bed on her side facing the door, with the blankets pulled back at the end of the bed.

Her and Lanie went lingerie shopping earlier that day for her and Rick's 6 months anniversary of being together. Lanie made sure she bought lots of sexy lingerie, candles, and lotion.

She picked a Lascivious Black Lexi Open Thong and an Odile de Changy Black Monique Demi-Cup bra to wear tonight. She was very excited to see Rick's reaction to this sexy lingerie.

Hearing footsteps, she smiled and waited for Rick to open the door.

Rick almost dropped the wine when he opened the door and saw Kate laying on the bed with sexy black lingerie on, with candles lit, and Frank Sinatra playing.

He carefully closed the door behind him and locked it. His mother knew what they would be doing tonight so her and Alexis went to the Hamptons for the weekend. They could be as loud as they wanted, which made him giddy like a virgin inside.

He set the bottle of wine and two wine glasses on his nightstand before turning towards her and looking at her.

" Hey, sexy lady.", he said walking over to her and sitting down on the bed next to her whne she sat up.

" Hey, handsome man. I'm feeling very dirty tonight and you're way overdressed.", she said seducitvely licking her lips as she untied his tie and threw it on the floor.

He just grinned while she undressed him. Once he was undressed down to his boxers, she pushed him down on the bed and hovered over him.

" Impatient, are we?", he asked smirking as she smiled seductively and licked her lips.

" Only for you.", she said kissing him lightly.

Soon it got heated and his hands got tangled in her hair while her hands were sliding up and down his chest.

Kate opened her mouth and Rick let his tongue battle with hers as he moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders.

They broke apart breathlessly, staring into each others eyes as they catched their breath.

" That was hot. You smell like strawberries.", he said smelling her as she laughed.

" That's because I put strawberry lotion on.", she said smiling as he pressed butterfly kisses to her shoulders, neck, cheeks, nose, and forehead.

" God, do I love you. I can't believe we've been together for 6 months now.", he said smiling.

" I know. It seems like only yesterday when we first made love and expressed our love for each other.", she said smiling and biting her lip.

" I love how you said that. Made love. We made love yesterday, and the day before that, so I know how you feel. Alexis and mother are at the hamptons till Sunday, so we can be as loud as we want and do whatever we want.", he said smirking.

" I love the sound of that. Remind me to send Martha a gift basket.", she said smiling as she gave him a peck on the lips.

" Do you want to warm up first before we do anything?", he asked and she nodded.

He started rubbing his hands up and down her back and thighs while he pressed butterfly kisses in her hair, on her head, nose, cheeks, arms, lips, chin, ears, and neck.

" Mmmm. Don't stop.", she said moaning as she closed her eyes and layed her head on his chest.

He flipped them so she was underneath and ran his hands up and down her body.

" What do you want to do first?", he whispered seductively in her ear and she shivered.

" I want you to touch me.", she said smiling and biting her lip.

" I'm already touching you though.", he said acting like he didn't know what she wanted.

" Down here.", she said moving his hand to her thong covered mound.

" Oh, okay.", he said smirking before he started kissing his way down her body.

He stopped at her bra-covered breats and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He threw it on the floor, immediately attacking a breast.

She moaned in shock. She arched her back as he took her nipple in between his teeth and tugged it. He nipped all around her breast and aerola before moving on to the other one. He repeated the same actions, before moving down her body again.

He swirled his tongue around her belly button before pressing a kiss to it. He descended his way down her body again and she shivered in anticipation.

He pushed her knees up so they were bent, and spread them. Not too far though. He wanted her to relax, and be comfortable.

She lifted her lower body, so he could take her thong off. He threw it somewhere on the floor.

He immediately had his head buried in between her legs. Already getting moans out of her.

Testing her readiness with his finger, he threw off his boxers, and grabbed a condom out of the nightstand drawer.

Kate bit her lip as she watched him put the condom on before positioning himself at her entrance.

He slowly guided himself into her, just as Fly Me To The Moon came on.

He gave her a minute to adjust to him, before starting to move his hips.

She started moving her hips with him, while kissing him.

" More circular.", she moaned and gasped out as he nodded before moving his hips in more of a circular pattern.

" Faster.", he moaned as he started to move even faster making her moans grow louder.

" Oh... Oh... Oh god... Yes!", she moaned loudly as she grew closer to release.

Feeling himself very close to release himself, he whispered in her ear.

" I'm almost there. You can let go, Kate. Just let go.", he whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead before she let go.

" I'm coming! I'm coming!", she screamed right before she came, shaking, and moaning hs name loudly as she hung onto him for dear life.

Her loud moans made him let go too. Shaking and moaning her name as he spilled into her.

He pulled out of her and got up to get rid of the condom in the bathroom, before laying down next to her on the bed.

" Wow. That was intense...", he said grinning and trying to catch his breath.

" Amazing. The perfect song was on when we came.", Kate said and Rick gave her a confused look.

" Fly Me To The Moon.", she said with a laugh and then he laughed too.

" You're right. Perfect song.", he said smiling and then got up to blow out all the candles and turn off the music.

He layed down next to her again, and pulled the blankets up over them to their shoulders, before giving her a kiss.

" Love you, Rick. Remind me to buy Martha a gift basket in the morning.", she said ywaning before snuggling up against him.

" I will. Goodnight, Kate. I love you too.", he said cuddling her before both of them fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know it's short. Sorry everyone. This was meant to be long, but I wanted to get it done before school started and I had some writer's block. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think. Bad reviews will be removed. :)


End file.
